Time to face the music (FINISHED!!!)
by Tayonoss
Summary: What happens when Clark and Chloe get home and tell people they are now together
1. Homecoming

Thanks to Smiley Chic for the title  
  
Summary :This is a continuation of my fic"The Camping Trip". This is what happens when they get home and tell everyone they are a couple.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these character in this story. People with a whole lot of money do  
  
Timeline: In my story Clark and Chloe are both 16.  
  
Thoughts *** xxxxx***  
  
*******************************************  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
"Bye Pete." said Clark and Chloe.  
  
"Bye guys and have fun." replied Pete as he watch the two of them walked away from the bus stop. As they rounded the corner and were almost out of site, Pete saw Clark reach over and take Chloe hand in his.  
  
***Way to go Chloe*** thought Pete , and with that he grabbed his camping stuff and headed home.  
  
  
  
Around the corner outof site Clark pulled Chloe into his arms and softly kissed her.  
  
Chloe smiled up at him and said "Do you think he knows about us?"  
  
"Nope, I don't think he knows anything." mentioned Clark as he leaned forward for a another kiss.  
  
"Ok enough of this lets, head over to my house and tell mom and dad."replied Clark as he released his hold on Chloe.  
  
"Clark do you think they will mind that you have a girlfriend?"  
  
asked Chloe. She looked a little worried.  
  
"Chloe you know they love you. I think they will be happy."  
  
shrugged Clark. He really didn't care what his parents thought ,Chloe had agreed to go out with him a couple of days ago on their school camping trip.  
  
"Clark are you going to tell them that I know about you?"  
  
"I"m not really sure."replied Clark to Chloe,"Mom and Dad didn't really want anyone else to know, but in your case I don't think they will mind."  
  
"I hope not." said Chloe  
  
Clark just smiled and took her hand once more and off the two of them went toward the Kent farm.  
  
They had only been walking for a little while when they heard a car rumbling up behind them.  
  
Clark looked over his shoulder and noticed it was Lex.  
  
"Chloe... theres Lex do you mind if we speak to him for a few minutes?"  
  
"Not at all Clark . It gives me a few minutes before we have to face your parents anyway."  
  
Clark beamed a bright smile her way and turned to great Lex , who had pulled up behind the couple.  
  
  
  
"Hi Clark, Chloe." replied Lex with a nod there way."Where are you two off to?"  
  
"My house."answered Clark  
  
"Good... well I'm glad I found you Clark. I wanted to let you know that Lana broke up with Whitney . Now the coast is clear. You should tell her how you feel about her."replied Lex with a little smirk crossing his lips.  
  
  
  
Clark could feel Chloe stiffen in outrage beside him.  
  
"Chloe let me handle this." said Clark as he reached out and held her hand tightly.  
  
"Lex, Something happened on our trip......." said Clark "Chloe and I figured out that we are in love and we are a couple now. So if Lana broke up with Whitney I will only worry about it as a friend would. Nothing more."  
  
Lex looked shocked. This was a new development.  
  
"Sorry Clark and you too Chloe."Answered Lex looking behind Clark to where the blond was standing. "No one told me."  
  
"That's ok Lex, but we have to get going my mom and dad are expecting us." answered Clark.  
  
"Do you two want a drive?" asked Lex.  
  
Clarkk could feel Chloe stiffen beside him, "No thanks Lex. We're going to walk . It's only right up the road."  
  
"Sure another time then." came the reply as Lex reved the motor loudly. "Bye kids." with that off Lex went.  
  
  
  
The two teens just watch as the car sped off sending dirt everywhere.  
  
"Come on Clark lets get going." said Chloe after a minute.  
  
"Your right, let's go."  
  
  
  
With that the teens walked towards the Kent farm.  
  
  
  
Clark looked over the farm as he stood in the driveway a few minutes later.  
  
"I wonder where my parents are?" asked Clark to Chloe "The truck is gone."  
  
"Don't know Clark but lets put these bags down. There heavy."  
  
"Sorry Chloe. Here give them to me and I'll set them on the porch."  
  
Chloe did just that. She stood where she was and watched Clark place the bags on the porch. When he came back he took Chloe's hand and started to pull he towards the barn.  
  
"Lets go wait for my parents in the barn ." suggested Clark "I'll even let you look at my telescope."  
  
"Is that what they call it now." answered Chloe as she watched Clark blush.  
  
***How can a 16 year old male blush so much when someone says anything racy? *** Wondered Chloe.  
  
"CHLOE!" exclaimed Clark. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know Clark, I was just joking." she answered.  
  
  
  
Inside Clark's fortress of solitude  
  
  
  
"Clark why don't you put on some music and we can listen to it while we wait." Chloe suggested.  
  
Clark agreed and went to put some music on. Mean while Chloe took off Clark's blue sweater she had been wearing and putit on the back of the couch.  
  
***My God she's beautiful.*** Thought Clark as he watched her sit down on his couch again.  
  
"Chloe ...", Muttered Clark as he sat beside her. That was as far as Clark got before Chloe leaned closer.  
  
  
  
"Kiss me Clark." muttered Chloe huskly as she turned to kiss her boyfriend.  
  
Clark responed to her kiss and the two stayed kissing for a little while. Only stopping for air every once in awhile.  
  
"Clark do you think your parents will be home soon? " asked Chloe when she could think again.  
  
"I have no idea ."said Clark as he leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
  
  
Soon he was to involved with kissing Chloe to notice anything.  
  
The only thing he noticed was how good she felt in his arms, and how good she kissed.  
  
Chloe's hand made there was to Clark's shoulders and his hands started to move under her shirt in the back.  
  
Chloe was unable to think coherently. ***Here was Clark Kent kissing her, and boy oh boy was he a good kisser.  
  
Who knew he could kiss so well.*** thought Chloe as she moved even closer in his arms.  
  
The two teens were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the truck pull in. They didn't hear Martha and Jonathan call when noticed the bags on the porch. The only thing they heard was each other.  
  
Clark was just getting ready to move his hands further under Chloe's shirt when a cough from the stairs broke their silence.  
  
"Mom , Dad !" exclaimed Clark as he turned and saw his parents staing 10 feet away.  
  
  
  
"Mr and Mrs Kent!" exclaimed Chloe as she sprang away from Clark and stood a little further back.  
  
The Kents looked over the two. It was hard to tell who was more red Clark or Chloe.  
  
"Clark, it's good to have you home son. Chloe it's nice to see you again." said Martha as she entered the loft.  
  
"Did you both have a good time?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"Yes dad, the trip was fine." muttered Clark as he tried to get his thoughts together.  
  
"Hi Mr and Mrs Kent."said Chloe.  
  
The tension between the four was very thick.  
  
"Why don't we all go in the house for supper?"suggested Martha.  
  
"Good idea." said Jonathon as he looked toward the blushing teens.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we'll be right in." said Clark as he looked back towards Chloe.  
  
"That's fine hunny, just don't be too long." said Martha as she looked at him.  
  
With that the Kents walked out of the barn and towards the house leaving silence in the barn.  
  
Clark looked over to Chloe who had seated herself back on his couch.  
  
"I think I will die now."she said with a little eemrassed laugh.  
  
"Chloe, please come her for a second."  
  
Chloe stood and walked toward Clark. He opened his arms toward her and she gladly stepped into his embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry Chloe ,I didn't know they would get home then. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Clark just majorly embarrassed."  
  
Clark leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Chloe smiled at him. ***Sometimes he is just so sweet *** thought chloe  
  
"Come on, lets go see what mom has for dinner. I'm starving."  
  
said Clark as he walked toward the door still holding Chloe's hand.  
  
"Do you only ever think about your stomach?"asked Chloe after a few seconds.  
  
"Nope."said Clark with a grin, "Sometimes I think about you."  
  
Chloe smiled wickedly and looked at him."Sometimes I think about you too farm boy."  
  
"Oh do you." said Clark as he stopped on the porch.  
  
"What kind of thoughts." he asked.  
  
"Nothing I am willing your parents to hear about." said Chloe with a smile."Maybe if your a really good boy I may just tell you about it."  
  
With that remark still hanging in the air ,the two teens went laughingly into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
End of part 1 


	2. Parental aproval??

Here is part 2 I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
The two teens had a some what relaxing lunch with Clark's parents. They told them all about the camping trip and what funny things had happened.  
  
"Sounds like you both had a good time." said Martha as she looked across the table.  
  
"We did mom. It was a very good trip." said Clark with a look towards Chloe.  
  
"Is there something you would like to tell your mother and I Clark?" asked Jonathan as he turned and winked at Martha.  
  
"Ummm...Mom , Dad Chloe and I like each other and we are dating now." said Clark in a rush.  
  
  
  
  
  
While Clark was telling his parents about their new relationship ,Chloe watched the three of them interact. You could see the love that the Kent's had for their son and the love Clark had for them.  
  
Chloe could only hope that when they found out that she knew the secret too, they wouldn't get too mad. She loved the Kents. They were like her second family.  
  
"CHLOE!" said Clark in a loud voice.  
  
"What Clark?" asked Chloe as she came out of her thoughts and looked towards her boyfriend.  
  
"Mom was talking to you."  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Kent." said Chloe with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"That's ok I just wanted you to know that we are really glad that Clark finally saw what a great person you are. I'm glad the two of you are starting to go out." With that Martha reached over and gave Chloe a hug.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Kent." Chloe looked over at Clark and said "Clark I have to go home soon. My dad will be expecting me."  
  
"No problem Chloe give me a second and I'll drive you home."  
  
Jonathan threw him the keys and said with a smile "Don't be too long saying goodbye to Chloe. I could use your help today."  
  
"Sure dad. Lets go Clo."  
  
The teens turned to leave when Chloe looked over at Martha and said "Thank you for the lovely meal."  
  
"Come again soon." said Martha as she looked towards the couple.  
  
"I will ." and with that the teens ran out the door leaving Martha and Jonathan behind.  
  
Martha looked over at her husband. "I hope everything works out for them. I don't want to see either of them hurt."  
  
"I know dear, I know. When Clark gets back I am going to have a long talk to him."  
  
"Go easy on him. I think he really loves her and I know she loves him. Now get out of my way and let me clean up." said Martha with a smile.  
  
"Fine when Clark comes back send him out to the pasture I need help with the fences."  
  
"I'll tell him dear."  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
A few miles away Clark was saying good bye to Chloe.  
  
"Do you want me to come in with you?"  
  
"No Clark I'm fine .My Dad isn't home yet and I want to unpack and have a real shower."  
  
"Ok then, are you going to come over later?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. "  
  
Clark leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I'll see you soon."  
  
"Defiantly."  
  
With one last kiss they broke apart and Chloe got out of the truck and walked towards the house.  
  
Clark waited until she was in the house before starting the truck ***MY life is defiantly looking better.*** thought Clark as he left to headed back to the farm.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************** 


	3. Growing up.

Part 3  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
Later that evening on the Kent Farm  
  
  
  
"Clark are you almost done?" asked Jonathan as he looked towards his son.  
  
Clark was just fixing up the last of the fences his father had wanted replaced.  
  
"I'm on the last one now." said Clark.  
  
"Good because I am tired. I want to have an early night."said Jonathan to his son.  
  
" Actually, Dad, tonight before I go to bed I need to talk to you and mom. I wanted you both to know that Chloe know about me."  
  
"How did she find out Clark?" asked Jonathan with a worried look on his face.  
  
"We were sleeping and we kind of started to float a couple of feet off the ground..." said Clark with an shrug.  
  
"We will be talking about this later and also about where Chloe was that she ended up floating with you but right now I think we should finish up because it looks like you have company."  
  
  
  
"Really?" exclaimed Clark as he looked towards the house. He saw Lana's Car sitting in the driveway. ***I wonder what she wants*** thought Clark.  
  
  
  
"Good lets head back then. That looks like Lana's car. I wonder what she wants?" said Clark to his dad as they started gathering the equipment up.  
  
The pair gathered the equipment and walked toward the barn.  
  
"Clark will you put this stuff away?I want to head in and talk to your mother."  
  
"Sure dad." said Clark as he took the equipment from his father and walked in to the barn.  
  
  
  
Clark closed the door behind him thinking about what Lana could want.  
  
After Clark put away the stuff he headed up to the loft and saw Lana sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Lana, Hi this is a surprise."  
  
Lana looked up and smiled at Clark.  
  
"Hi Clark, I hope you don't mind that I came to visit.?"  
  
"No I don't mind in the least."  
  
Clark looked at her and he could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Lana are you all right?" asked Clark as he bent down to look at his friend.  
  
  
  
"Clarrrkkk, Whitney and I broke up this week..."said Lana in a soft voice.  
  
"I know , I saw Lex earlier on my way home and he told me. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really, I just need a friend right now."  
  
"Lana you know I am here for you and so is Chloe and Pete also."  
  
"I know Clark is just that you are really the only one I can talk to."  
  
Clark sat beside he and took her hand in his,"I am here is you need to talk. That's what friend do."  
  
"I know Clark and I am really glad you are here for me. you always have been." said Lana as she started to tear up again.  
  
Clark put his arm around her and gave her a quick hug.  
  
Lana turned in his arms and hugged him back."Thanks for caring Clark .You are the only one who does."said Lana just before she kissed him on the mouth.  
  
  
  
Clark just sat there stunned. He didn't really know what to do.  
  
The only thought going through his mind was that Chloe was going to kill him when she found out!  
  
"Lana!" exclaimed Clark . "I don't know if anyone told you but Chloe and I are going out. I can't be kissing you. Chloe means too much to me."  
  
"You had better remember that mister!" said a voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
Chloe was standing there with Pete. Chloe looked mad enough to kill while Pete just looked shocked.  
  
"I am so dead ." said Clark as he looked toward his girlfriend.  
  
****************************************  
  
part 4 coming soon  
  
I hope. 


	4. part 4

***************************************************  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe looked from Clark to Lana. The look on their faces told her that she had come just in time.  
  
"You have no idea Clark." said Chloe as she moved towards the pair. Pete followed slowely. He wasn't sure if he should be there or not but he didn't really want to miss the fireworks that were going to happen when Chloe got a hold of Lana.  
  
  
  
Clark moved towards his girlfriend and said."Chloe I love you and I didn't kiss her she kissed me."  
  
Chloe looked up in to Clark's eyes. She could read the truth in his eyes. She decided he had worried enough.  
  
Putting her hand on the side of his face she wispered"I know Clark. I love you and I know you would never cheat on me.Would you give Lana and I a few minutes alone please."  
  
"I don't know if that is a good idea Chloe. Lana didn't realize we had started going out. I really don't think....."  
  
"Pete," called Chloe to her other best friend" Could you please take Clark out of here for a second so Lana and I can talk."  
  
Pete grabbed Clarks arm as Chloe started to walk towards Lana who was still standing in the middle of the barn in shock.  
  
Pete looked over his sholder at the two girls. Chloe looked a little calmer then when they had entered but poor Lana she didn't look to pleased to be left alone with Chloe.  
  
"Come on Clark you can help me get my stuff out of the car."  
  
  
  
"I don't know if that is a good idea. I mean would you leave a mad Chloe alone with anyone."  
  
"They will be fine Clark. Come on and help me."  
  
The boys finally left the barn leaving the two girls alone.  
  
"Chloe, honestly I didn't know you and Clark were together. If I had I would never had kissed him...."  
  
"I know Lana because you know exactly what would happen if I found you kissing my boyfriend." said Chloe as she went towards the couch and sat down.  
  
Lana sat down and looked at Chloe.  
  
"I am really sorry Chloe." said Lana. She was really glad that Chloe had calmed down . She had thought that Chloe would kill her.  
  
"Do me a favor Lana , make sure it doesn't happen again. Because I won't be as forgiving next time."  
  
"It won't ." came the reply.  
  
The girls saty quietly and talked about the camping trip that Lana had missed and about how Lana had broken up with Whitney.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere on the Kent farm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys who had been standing outside of the barn door listening in case they needed to rescue Lana from Chloe released the breaths they had been holding. It sounded like everything was good inside the barn.  
  
  
  
"Is it safe to go in yet?"said Pete.  
  
  
  
"Maybe,I'm not really sure . " repleid Clark.  
  
  
  
"Clark, What happened in there before we arrived?"  
  
  
  
" I have no idea , One minute she was telling me how they broke up and the next she was kissing me."  
  
  
  
Pete smiled at Clark and said "Well at least Chloe didn't kill her."  
  
Clark smiled and said "Atleast not yet."  
  
  
  
Pete just smiled and the two walked back into the barn.  
  
"Is everything ok here?" asked Clark as he bent down to kiss Chloe on the hair.  
  
Chloe looked up and smiled.  
  
"Everything is fine, we just had a few things to straighten out. " said Chloe as she looked over at Lana.  
  
  
  
"Everything is good now. So I came over to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with me Clark. I met Pete down the road I guess we both had the same thought ."  
  
  
  
Pete moved towards Lana. "I heard that you and Whitney broke up. would you like to go to the movies with me? That is if Clark and Chloe are going to go too."  
  
  
  
"Sure Pete I would love to go to the movies if you two don't mind." said Lana as she looked toward the couple sitting on the other side of the couch.  
  
"I don't mind what about you Chloe?"  
  
"I don't mind," said Chloe. "Lets go the movis starts soon."  
  
"Good lets go then." said Pete as he offered his arn to Lana.  
  
Clark and Chloe got up and walked behind them.  
  
"I love you Chloe and Thank you for not hurting Lana . She didn't reallyknow."  
  
"I know that is why she still has her perfect little nose."  
  
Clark laughted and said. "I never knew you could be so fiesty."  
  
  
  
"Clark there is a lot about me that you don't know." said Chloe.  
  
"Maybe, " said Clark giving her a kiss on the lips."but think of all the fun I will have finding out."  
  
Chloe smiled and reached up and kissed him again.  
  
Form futher up the drive they heard "Would you two hurry up."  
  
The friends hurried to the car and all four of them drove off to the movies.  
  
  
  
The end!!! 


End file.
